Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 22
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my twenty second episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition. This is Alex The Lion Vs. Manny The Wooly Mammoth. Collab with Villian84. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This is my twenty first episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History. This episode, Manny from Ice Age Vs. Alex The Lion from Madagascar. I don't own the characters in the rap battle or the ERBOH series themselves.**

**This was suggested by a friend of mine, but try imagining the raps going along with the beat from Killer Bee's Rap from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations.  
**

**BTW, if you want to work with me on a rap battle, tell me. I'm already working on a project with SSBBFan.**

**And of course, I give all credit to Peter Alexis Shukoff (Aka. Nice Peter) and Lloyd Leonard Alqhist** **(Aka. Epic Lloyd) for creating the Epic Rap Battles Of History series.**

**And also, any repeats in raps are backing singers from the universe the rapper's from.**

Epic Rap Battles Of History!

Manny The Wooly Mammoth...

Vs.

Alex The Lion!

Begin!

(Manny)

You hit twice, that's nice, but I'm cool as ice.  
You messed with the herd, now pay the price!  
You were raised in captivity, I grew up cold and rough,  
You can't rap, you can't fight, you ain't got the right stuff!  
My films are the greater hit! I clearly appeal to everyone.  
When this rap battle's over, you'll wish we never met, son!  
Oh, and Ben Stiller sucks compared to Ray Romano,  
So go back to your zoo and suck a Milano!

(Manny pulls out a Milana cookie and shoves it into Alex's mouth, pushing him back. Alex bites off half the cookie and chews it before throwing the other half onto the ground and stamping it into the dirt like a cigarette. Suddenly, he dons a white fedora hat and starts to sing with a soft piano playing in the background.)

(Alex)

(Sung)

Just get this fact through your furry brain  
The lyrics you've made, they cause me no pain.  
You took a roll of the dice & you didn't play nice.  
Time to pay the price-.

(Manny)

"Hey! Those are MY lyrics!"

(Alex then stands up, throws the fedora off his head and snatches the mic off Manny as the beat starts up again. Behind Manny, Marty, Melman & Gloria appear, similar to Queen in 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and startle him.)

I'm putting you straight back in the ice!

(Rapped)

Let's be honest, in the films, you really weren't vital.  
You lost your family, now you'll lose your rapping title!  
You may stand tall but I'll snap you like a twig! (snap you)  
And seriously, your fur does NOT make you look big! (big!)

Sure, in the series, you met Ellie & had Peaches  
But all they do is suck out your likability like leeches!  
You can say you're the best, but I know you really suck! (suck!)  
In fact, come here and fight me (fight), if you wanna try your luck.

(Alex does the 'Cross The Line' taunt from Saints Row: The Third as he says the latter line.)

"Yeah. How do you like me now fluffy?"

(Alex holds out his hand and drops the mic, which rolls over to Manny. He picks it up with his trunk as Sid, Diego & Ellie appear as Manny's backing singers, again similar to that of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' behind Alex, which startles him.)

(Manny)

Don't try to act all tough. We all know you can't fight.  
You got crushed by an old lady. Dare to tell me I'm not right?  
I fought tigers dinos pirates, and creatures of the deep. (deep.)  
What you got against that you pussy-faced bleep?  
My sequels may not be perfect, but neither are yours.  
You think Escape 2 Africa got perfect critical scores? (scores)  
You look like a lioness, act (act) and rap (rap) like one too.  
You and Gia will break up when she sees how bad I creamed you! (creamed you.)

(As the backing singers repeat 'creamed you', Manny swings his trunk at Alex. He slaps it away and catches the mic, which fell out of his trunk when it was slapped.)

(Alex)

Me & Gia remain strong together with no issues  
Our film series may be over but our legacy continues. (legacy.)  
You have Drake & Nicki Minaj in 4? Whoop-de-freakin'-doo!  
After I'm done, your whole family & all your friends will leave you! (leave you.)  
I'm blowing you away with rhymes, I'm like a nuke.

Listening to your lyrics, just make me want to puke!

You're a lot better (better) in a athenaeum (athenaeum)  
Surrender, old-timer (old-timer) and go back to the museum!

(Suddenly, an acorn rolls across the stage. Hot after it are Scrat, King Julian, Maurice and Mort, pushing and wrestling each other, trying to grab it. Alex, Manny and their backing singers watch them as they chase one another.)

(King Julian)

"Get away from my acorn, you filthy rodent!"

(Alex)

"That was awkward."

(Manny)

"Yeah. Weird."

(The backing singers awkwardly agree. The two then look around and awkwardly leave the stage.)

Who Won?

Who's Next?

You Decide!

**Cast:**

**Alex: KJMusical**

**Manny: Villian84  
**


End file.
